onepiecerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Steel Gajeel
Black Steel Gajeel (黒鉄・ガジル Kurogane Gajiru) is the captain of the Iron Soul Pirates. He has eaten the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi and has made a reputation for wanting to become a Strong Pirate King. He is driven by that thought and Journey's the towards the Grand Line to find what it truely is to be strong. Background Gajeel was born to an infamous Pirate Lord and one of his mistress, instantly given up at birth. Gajeel was raised into a ruthless gang of Pirates who trained him to harness the devious gene's he inherited from his father. Gajeel grew up as someone who fought for his life, stealing and assaulting others to prove that he belonged. But before long Gajeel knew that what he had was not strength, he could only prove himself by making a real name for himself. Gajeel set out to prove true strength by moving up from petty crimes, to becoming a real pirate. On one of his lasts heists with his gang, he obtained the Testu Tetsu no Mi (The Iron Iron Fruit). By using his Devil Fruit, he disbanded and overthrew his gang of bloodthirsy misfits and set out to prove his strength by crossing the seven sea's with a real pirate crew who would test there strength against powerful Pirates like themselves. Physical Description Gajeel is tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has green eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. Personality and Relationships Gajeel was originally a fairly illdisciplined child who took pride in defying authority. He was also very illtempered and didn't like to listen to anyone, rather he'd like to be the one forcing someone else to listen. He found that ordering around or abusing the weak strengthened his pride. But as he grew, he found this boring and this only made him as weak as the ones he opressed. So although he retained his lack of discipline and defiance he found a more moral sense of pride in his own strength, and searches to find what true strength is. Gajeel has also been known to be able to be very friendly with those close to him. He is very leniant when his crew is off duty and can laugh and joke around aswell as anyone else, as he's known for his sense of humor. He is also very loyal to those who aid him, and will protect those he's responcible for at any cost. Abilities and Powers Black Steel is well known for his physical prowess and skill in combat. He is a hand to hand combat specialist who well incorperates the powers of his devil fruit to support his attack and defence. He has a high dexteriety for combat due to his growth and is well adapted to fighting his own way, which can very from a multitude of styles. Physical Prowess Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. Gajeel is a very physically strong individual, proven through his bone crushing attacks. Able to shatter stone and wood with single blows aswell as easily bruise or break the bone of his opponents. He can also display his strength through lifting extremely heavy objects or pinning down gigantic creatures. Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, obtained from his dexteriety for fighting. Gajeel also has an incredible sense of smell used for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. To match his strength, Gajeel has a very high pain tolerance aswell as a high amount of stamina. His love for fighting and boosted adrenaline allows his energy to go on for days without sleep, whether he is engaging in physical actions or not. He is able to take several heavy blows at once without major effects on his body, mainly due to his devil fruit. Devil Fruit Main Article: Tetsu Tetsu no Mi Gajeel ate the Devil Fruit Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to change parts of his body (or the entierety of it) into steel, giving him his reputation as Black Steel Gajeel. Gajeel's style while using his fruit deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Other attacks include his ability to manipulate Iron from his body at long range. He is able to fire a shrapnal filled tornado from his mouth which he nicknames his roar, or fire iron lances from his body. Like any other Devil Fruit user, Gajeel is inable to swim and has even more of a weakness to water due to his abnormally heavy body. He is aswell, ineffected by his own element, as anything made of steel/iron cannot effect him, he is even able to consume iron orally, able to eat it to replenish his energy more efficiantly then regular food. History Category:Pirates Category:Iron Soul Pirate Members